Galanis
'''Galanis & Associates LLP '''is a political lobbying firm based out of the Presidium on the Citadel. Influential in many markets, Galanis has a solid reputation among players of the political game, while its public reputation leaves some to be desired. History Verena Galanis and Naru Kath came up in the fast-paced world of ward politics. Verena began as a campaign organizer throughout secondary school and university, attached to a string of successful political campaigns. After graduation, Galanis took on larger responsibility, acting as campaign manager for various Ward districts, such as the 800 Block on Zakera Ward. Here, she met Naru Kath, a fellow district manager. The two became fast friends. Galanis soon rose to full campaign manager while Naru Kath went on to represent corporate interests on the Citadel. Over the course of a decade, Galanis made racked up three successful Intendant campaigns as campaign manager while Kath made exorbitant sums, joining Elkoss Combine’s lobbying team, securing defense contracts. The two Citadel insiders stood as rising stars in the political and corporate scenes. Both boasted extensive networks of contacts, clients, and favors across the station. Naru Kath—being headhunted by several lobbying firms, all of which boasted plethoras of clients looking for representation and influence with Citadel politics—approached his friend Galanis with the idea to start their own lobbying firm, a marriage of his corporate experience and her political experience. And so they did. Naru Kath, using his hefty fees from Elkoss Combine, financed the startup expenses. Part political consultancy group, part lobbying firm, Galanis & Kath was born. The partners built their business upon the vast array of relationships. While some considered lobbying an unsavory business, Galanis and Kath saw that they could make a veritable fortune and offered no apologies. By the end of the next decade, Galanis & Kath had risen to become one of the largest, most high-powered lobbying operations on the Citadel. Both Galanis and Kath rubbed shoulders with high society, getting candidates elected and then selling access. Detractors called their firm an “influence shop,” but all understood that the partners offered a superior understanding of the wheels of power, how the Citadel worked. In the next few years, shortly before Kath’s death, Galanis & Kath, flush with profits, expanded to set up offices on Thessia, Illium, Palaven, and Khar’shan. After Kath’s death, Galanis continued expanding the business, taking on new partners with political and lobbying experience from various sectors of the galaxy, giving rise to the modern Galanis & Associates. More offices sprouted up; more relationships formed; more profits generated. Whoever the client, so long as the credits cleared, Galanis & Associates would sell their agenda. The firm represented everything from Kepral’s Syndrome research groups to the Cipoxidin lobby, far-flung colonial city councils to Eclipse Security Corporation. Galanis & Associates lobbyists represented their clients’ interests with ward intendants, colonial governors, Citadel embassies, even taking some pitches all the way to Council sessions. Galanis & Associates garnered disapproval for their representation of mercenary groups from Omega, corporations on Anhur keen to deregulate worker protections, as well as the embassy-less Batarian Hegemony’s interests on the Citadel, but as the firm stayed out of illegal territory and powerful clients kept paying, the partners cared little for the upturned noses. Always looking to the future, Galanis hired Dr. Delik Urji, a brilliant policy wonk to establish the Galanis Urji Policy Institute, a political think tank on the Citadel. The arrival of humanity on the galactic scene only fostered more opportunities for Galanis & Associates: more colonies, more corporations, more campaigns to represent. Presented with plenty of potential new clients, now Matriarch Galanis brought on Charles Okebu and other lobbyists from Earth’s Podesta Group and positioned her firm to guide those new interests and agendas into the halls of galactic power brokers. Category:Asari Corporations Category:Lobbying Firms Category:Corporations